Low density, fire-resistant compositions are known. They are often used in applications where light weight is needed. For example, the aerospace industry employs such compositions in the manufacture of panels or walls used in aircraft interiors.
In order to be truly useful in these applications it is necessary that these compositions (1) be fire-resistant and preferably self-extinguishing, (2) have substantially reduced smoke emission from decomposition or combustion in the presence of flame or a heat source, and (3) be capable of withstanding the forces encountered when used at the interface of a pressurized and non-pressurized zone.